jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandalorian Clan Hokan
"Mandalorian. So few of our vod, our brothers, know what that word means. They have forgotten what it means to wear the armor, what it means to speak the language. They have forgotten what it means to raise their children in our ways, to teach them about their clan, their history, their birthright. In this day and age, we have forgotten much. But Aliit Hokan, will always remember this. We will always speak the language, we will always wear the armor. And we will never, ever, forget our history, or what it means to be called, Mandalorian" : - Fortris Hokan Clan Hokan was started in 2 BBY by Fortris Hokan; the adopted son of the notorious Ghez Hokan. Taking his adopted fathers brutal combat tactics and blending them with the Mandalorians unswerving reverence for family and home, he quickly reestablished the brutally efficient family clan that his father had led before the death of the old ways and the Mandalorian clans. In his efforts to rebuild his clan however, he was appalled to find that other clans, such as Skirata, Fett, Vevut, Ordo, Australis, Vhett, Or'dinii, and many others had actually endorsed the use of Force users. This, was the ultimate disgrace. Raised from birth by his father to be honorable, and above all courteous to his fellow vod, he could not understand how his vode could so blatantly dishonor their clans by painting themselves as ''Jetiise'' and ''Siit''. After millennia of fighting the force users, how could his fellow Mandalorians practically spit ''on the graves of thousands of dead ''vode, ''of the countless lives that had been given in the Mandalorian wars against the [[starwars:Jedi|''Jetiise]]? This was beyond dishonor, this was beyond disgrace. This was Dar'manda. It was Dar'manda because it so clearly and blatantly violated the fifth action of the Resol'nare. The fifth action of the Resol'nare, one action of six actions that had to be followed every day for a Mandalorian to be considered Mandalorian, clearly stated that a Mandalorian had to "Contribute to the clans welfare". By allowing clan members to use the force, they paint themselves to outsiders as force using Jetiise and Siit, thus degrading the sacrifices and honor of those who came before. In addition to this, the Jetiise and Mandalorians where mortal enemies, and most Mandalorians violently hated anything to do with the Jetiise or Siit, ''simply because the ''Jetiise had killed so very many of them in the Mandalorian wars''.'' It simply made no since whatsoever for a clan, under any circumstances, to be allowed to use the powers. Fortris, also came to realize that the use of force powers could potentially violate the fourth action. The fourth action stated that "Every Mandalorian was to raise his children as Mandalorians". Family, along with the preservation of the Mandalorian culture is all important to any Mandalorian. The fact that a force using Mandalorian was allowed not only to use his powers, but also to find a mate among his brethren was disturbing. For, even if the child was raised as a Mandalorian, he would also have to be raised as a Jetiise, or a Siit, for how else would he control his powers? In otherwords, he wouldn't be raised as a Mandalorian but as some kind of hybrid. It was upon realizing this, that Fortris Hokan wrote the Hokaniise dadita, or the "Hokan Code". The Dadita outlined the laws and rules of the Clan, the customs, the philosophies, and the way a Hokan should act. Above this though, Fortris was sure to outline that force use was Dar'manda, and that any use of the force within the clan was utterly forbidden. If a clan member was caught using the force, he would be stripped of his place within the family, exiled, and declared Dar'manda by his peers. No exceptions. It was in this way that Fortris Hokan ensured the purity of the clan, and hopefully, took the first beginning steps in purifying the Mandalorians. =Combat Training= , having gained his scars upon exiting the Bes'kar Kom'rk.]] "It's hell itself...once you go in...you never come out...you either change; change into a predator. Or you die. Their is no mercy, their is no compassion, their is no other option. It is either kill, or be killed. Hunt, or be hunted. The penalty for failure is death. Either way...you won't be the same man when you come out. If, you come out." - One of the few successfully trained Supercrusaders, commenting on the Bes'kar Kom'rk Lethal. Disciplined. Non-force sensitive. This is what defines a Hokan from another Mandalorian. However, this is also a Hokan's greatest weakness. Due to the inherent force sensitivity of the majority of the galaxy, as well as the inherent force use within other Mandalorian clans, the Hokan clan has a severe disadvantage as far as sheer brute force. To combat this, Fortris Hokan combined his own squad based tactics with the brutal Old-Mandalorian training used during the Mandalorian wars by his fathers father. The result, was a one year program, with a 99.5 mortality rate. However, if a sentient could pass through the program successfully, one was guaranteed to stand toe to toe with a force user, and walk away alive. Fortris called this program, the Bes'kar Kom'rk, or "The Iron gauntlet". The exact details of the gauntlet are a clan secret, and its terrors and hells are only spoken of in private circles. All who enter the gauntlet though, always come out with horrible scars and extreme paranoia. Insomnia is a common side effect of the gauntlet, as well as prevalent nightmares. All who enter the gauntlet and exit alive are revered as heroes for their valor, honor, and courage. To these warriors, the name of "Supercrusader" is given; the best of the best within the clan. And as far as the clan is concerned; the best warriors within the empire. Category:Mandalorian Clans